true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Thomas Young (N.T)
History Background Jason Young was born in 1974 and his parents were Paul young and Lily young and she had a previous marriage and she had a daughter named Lana Thomas. Jason Young is the baby brother/ half brother of Lana. He was a good kid at school and he studied at the academy district to be a police officer. He is friends with Kyle Samuels , April Slater, and her estranged brother Hunter Slater. Jason Young became the 9th True Alpha and worked along side with Kyle Samuels who is a werewolf. True Alpha: Origin Part 1 and 2 After school, Jason always spends time with his happy family his father detective Paul Young and his sweet mother Lily Young and his big sister Lana Thomas. Jason is always comfortable with his family and he never takes them for granted ever. Jason always helps with his mom, like with groceries and other chores, and his mom adores him very well. Jason and his mom spend time together, they are very close, Jason never gives his dad or mom trouble, he is a good kid and he is responsible. After marrying Paul Lily feels very happy and she feels in the right place. Jason always hangs out with his Dad after he is done with work. They got out to eat or go to the park, Jason admires his Dad and he wanted to be a police officer. Jason loves his school life, he learns a lot in the academy and that's how he met Layne Cosloff and they became good buddies. Jason knew Kyle, April and Hunter. Jason and Kyle were very close. Kyle wanted to be a prosecutor because his parents were taken away from him and he stayed with his aunt. Jason was always there for Kyle ever since they were three years old. Kyle loved Jason like a brother. They kept each others secrets Jason knew Kyle's and Kyle knew his. Jason is like a jock in high school, everybody loved him. Jason is a tall guy, he is like over 6 foot. Jason has a lot of friends. He is a teacher's pet. He is very smart in his academics. Jason always gets A's in his report card. Jason's brain is like a historian. He studied a lot of history with wars, presidents, even crimes. Jason was very ambitious to be a police officer. Jason became a deputy after high school. five years after, he became an investigator. When he was 14 years old, How he got the true alpha powers was that he saw a building caught on fire and then some type of energy blew on him when the explosion hit. He flew plenty of feet, He hit his head to the concrete, while he was in the ambulance, his injuries were healed fast, and he was sent to the hospital. Jason was still breathing and his family were worrying about him. Lana was taking it very hard because she is his big sister and she didn't want to lose him because of it and she was praying for him and she couldn't control her feelings because he is her little brother and she loved him so much ever since he was born. She was a like a mother figure to him. Lily his mother was very upset and she thought that her son would be dead but Jason awoke and he was having a seizure. A week later, When Jason was completely healed he felt different but in a good way he felt stronger and faster. Jason was testing his powers. While running, Jason realized that he has the capability to have Superhuman Speed. In 1990, Jason was having a day off and spending time with his sister. There was a bank robbery in the Bank of Colorado and The robbers had bombs on them. It was like a suicide bombing. The CCPD were going to that area where the robbery was. The CCPD wanted the robbers to come out of the building, Lana was very worried about Layne. Lana didn't want her future husband to be hurt or killed that would make her very sad. Lana was very emotional during that night, she was praying really hard for everything to be okay but her brother Jason Young comforted her and talked to her. Jason talked to her and told her that Layne will come back to her. Lana was saying different things and she was hyper. Jason wanted her to calm down. Jason told her that everything will be okay. Leslie started to feel light headed and Lana fainted and Jason carried her to the sofa and put a blanket over her and then he took action in the scene and tried to save all of the officers in the bank. Jason did it successfully and then Jason took Layne home for Lana to know that he is okay. The day after the robbery, Jason wanted to talk to his sister Lana and his future brother in law Layne. He revealed his secret that he was the True Alpha. Jason had been the true alpha ever since he was 16 years old. Leslie was learning from this and she was processing it all. Leslie was emotional and she was hurt because her brother kept a secret from her for 2 years. The next day, Leslie went to Jason's house and she hugged him and cried on him and she thanked him for saving her life and also Layne's. Lana promised to be a better sister to Jason. Lana felt that she had been not doing well as a sister. Jason forgave her and he said, "I love you Lana, you are important to me". Lana's heart bursted and she hugged him very tight. When Jason was a young man in high school, he fell in love with this gorgeous, sexy and powerful woman named Angela Hanson and they worked at the CCPD together and they were a good couple. Angela is a good cop and she is a good girlfriend as well. Angela has a lot of sex appeal to her that is why she is attractive. They have dated for awhile ever since 15 and they became boyfriend and girlfriend in their early 20's. Angela is a Christian as well and she had parents were married and they were police officers as well. Angela took the characteristics from both of her parents both serious and sexy at the same time and Jason was very intrigued by her. Jason and Angela had a lot of hot dates. Their relationship was very secret so the PD wouldn't know. They never flirt in PD ever because of the rule. For years Jason hid from Angela that he is the true alpha and Angela was insecure a bit but she wanted him to tell the truth so she had to do her police officer ways. Angela wanted to do it on Valentines Day of 2000 it was before they were married and Angela was seducing him and made him feel uncomfortable and then Jason glowed his red eyes. Angela was shocked and Angela finally knew what Jason was hiding. Angela took it very well and she loved heroes like Jason and it made her feel safe and secure so they were doing better than before. In 2000, Jason was taking on a case on his own and he was searching something and he was captured by a couple of guys and Jason became a science project by an unknown scientist and he became a superhuman who would do orders and he became an assassin. His family were worrying about him and they didn't know where he is, what happened to him. 5 years later, he was caught by the CCPD and he was in a jail cell and he lost his memory and his family were upset but his mom, sister and wife Angela took the hardest. They were convincing Jason to remember everything. A month later, He told his family that he has all of his memories now and he wanted to reconnect with his family. As Jason got back home, he decided to bond with his nephew David, and niece Deborah, His sister Lana. and wife Angela, were talking and watching in the background. They were fond of Jason spending time with his relatives. Angela decided to join, she fussed over them and tickled them. She gave them a lot of kisses. Jason and Angela are the perfect couple. They thought of having children but Angela couldn't but they are okay with having David and Deborah in their lives. True Alpha Homecoming Jason realized that David got his powers, Jason wanted to teach David about the true powers of the true alpha. David was testing every power he has. David passed the test. Jason was very impressed. Jason and David kept his secret. They both decided to have a race and they both were at the same speed. They decided to have breakfast at Black bear Diner. Angela was all over him and she was fussing over him. She was loving him. She loved him ever since he was a baby. David and Angela are very close relatives. Jason wasn't jealous, he was very fond of that memory. = =